Kodomo
by Aozora Quarix
Summary: Misaki yang tinggal dengan Usagi-san kedatangan Takahiro dan istrinya. Apa tujuan kedatangan Takahiro?
1. First Day

Hi, ini fic pertama gua lhoo, jadi gomen banget yah kalo misalkan ceritanya kurang menarik ato ngebosenin! .

_**Title:**_ Kodomo

_**Summary:**_ Misaki yang tinggal dengan Usagi-san kedatangan Takahiro dan istrinya. Apa tujuan kedatangan Takahiro?

_**Disclaimer: **_Aozora nama gua, Junjou Romantica milik Nakamura Shungiku-sensei (lah, apa hubungannya?!). Daku ini hanyalah penggemarnya!! :D

_**Author: **_Aozora(pissss.. :D)

* * *

_Buaaakk..  
_  
Misaki yang sedang membaca manga menjadi kaget dan melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata, suara itu berasal dari Usagi-san yang terjatuh tersungkur di depan kamarnya. **(kasihan amet! ~.~)**

"Usagi-san!!", teriak Misaki menghampiri seme-nya. Dengan segera, Misaki membawa Usagi-san ke sofa dan merebahkannya.

"Ya ampun, Usagi-san berat sekali!", keluh Misaki.

"Usami-sensei!!!! Di mana naskah novelmu yang baru?", teriak Aikawa --editor Usami-- dari arah pintu masuk apartemen Usagi-san.

"Etoo.. Usagi-san sedang tidur karena kecapekan.", jawab Misaki ke Aikawa.

"Oh, kalo begitu, aku ambil naskahnya yah. Ada di dalam kamar Usami-sensei kan?"

"Iya. Aikawa-san, apakah kau mau minum teh dulu?", tawar Misaki.

"Oh, boleh!!", jawab Aikawa kegirangan sambil memegang naskah yang baru dan duduk di sofa.

"Kali ini novel Usagi-san tentang apa?", tanya Misaki ke Aikawa.

"Yang ini novel normal tentang percintaan seorang guru terhadap siswi-nya. Haahh(sigh).. Aku bingung dengan Usami-sensei, kenapa yah kalo di suruh menulis novel normal, dia males sekali? Sedangkan kalo di suruh menulis novel BL, pasti cepat sekali menyelesaikannya!", Aikawa kebingungan.

"Yah, mungkin Usagi-san lebih berbakat di bidang novel BL.", jawab Misaki manyun sambil mengingat namanya dipakai oleh Usagi-san tanpa persetujuan Misaki di novel BL Usagi-san.

"Eh, sudah jam 5 sore! Misaki, aku ada rapat, jadi tolong beritahu Usami-sensei yah kalo aku sudah mengambil naskahnya yang baru.", kata Aikawa sembari berlari meninggalkan apartemen Usagi-san.

"Iya, hati-hati yah di jalan, Aikawa-san!" jawab Misaki, tetapi sepertinya Aikawa sudah tidak mendengarnya karena pintunya sudah ditutup oleh Aikawa.

_Haaahh.. Sekarang aku harus menyiapkan makan malam_, batin Misaki.

Sewaktu Misaki memasak, Usagi-san terbangun. Usagi-san pun mengambil remote TV dan menyetel acara TV.

"Hari ini kita makan apa?", tanya Usagi-san.

"Hari ini kita makan nasi uduk dan ayam goreng.**(khas Indonesia abis yah..)**", jawab Misaki singkat.

Usagi-san mematikan TV dan menghampiri Misaki. Ia memeluk Misaki dari belakang dan berbisik ke telinga Misaki, "Hoi, setelah makan, apakah kau punya waktu untuk bersamaku?"

_...Blushing..._

Muka Misaki memerah dan Misaki berteriak, "Engga ada! Aku masih ada PR dari kuliah yang belum selesai!"

"Biarkan saja PR-PR mu. Kau bisa mengerjakannya besok pagi.", kata Usagi-san lembut.

"Enggaa!!! Nanti aku bisa dimarahin sama Kamijou-sensei!!", teriak Misaki.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kamijou Hiroki kenalanku. Aku akan memberikan alasan kepadanya kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan PR-mu.", jawab Usagi-san.

"Nnh!", desah Misaki**(gila, bahasanya! O.O)**. Ternyata Usagi-san menjilat kuping Misaki.

_Kring.. Kring.. Kring.._

"Usagi-san!! Itu ada telepon! Aku mau angkat dulu!", kata Misaki panik.

"Biarkan saja!", jawab Usagi-san setengah ngambek karena aksinya diganggu.

"Engga bisa!", kata Misaki dan Misaki langsung kabur untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Ha, halo!", Misaki mengangkat telepon dengan ngos-ngosan dan lega karena bisa kabur dari Usagi-san.

"Halo, Misaki! Sudah lama yah aku tidak meneleponmu.", terdengar suara berat dari ujung telepon.

"Oh, nii-chan! Iya, sudah lama nii-chan tidak menelepon. Kenapa nii-chan baru telepon sekarang?", jawab Misaki girang setelah mendengar suara dari kakak laki-lakinya.

"Maaf yah, Misaki. Dari kemarin aku sibuk oleh urusan kantor. Makanya aku baru bisa menelponmu sekarang.", jawab Takahiro.

"Oh. Bagaimana kabar nee-chan?", tanya Misaki.

"Manami baik-baik saja kok. Oh ya Misaki, Usagi ada di situ?", tanya Takahiro.

"Ada kok, tunggu sebentar yah, nii-chan."

Misaki menunjuk gagang telepon ke arah Usagi-san sembari menyebut nama 'Nii-chan' tanpa suara. Usagi-san menghampiri Misaki dan mengambil gagang telepon yang dipegang Misaki.

"Oh, Takahiro.", kata Usagi-san sembari menempelkan gagang telepon ke telinganya.

Misaki menjauh dari Usagi-san yang sedang menelepon Takahiro karena takut mengganggu. Misaki melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Usagi-san yang sudah selesai menelpon menghampiri Misaki.

"Tadi nii-chan bicara apa saja?", tanya Misaki sambil mengambil piring dari rak.

"Tidak banyak. Hari Rabu, Takahiro, Manami-san, dan keponakan Manami-san akan datang.", jawab Usagi-san.

"Keponakan nee-chan? Tumben nii-chan datang ke sini bersama keponakan nee-chan. Biasanya bukannya mereka berdua saja yang datang?", tanya Misaki kebingungan.

"Tidak tahu.", jawab Usagi-san singkat.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan membuatkan mereka puding.", kata Misaki sambil tersenyum senang. Tetapi, tampaknya Usagi-san kurang suka Takahiro dan Manami berkunjung.

"Kenapa mukamu manyun begitu?", tanya Misaki setelah melihat muka Usagi-san yang 'asem'.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kurang suka dengan anak kecil.", jawab Usagi-san sambil buang muka.

"Kalau begitu, kau bersabar saja yah, Usagi-san.", jawab Misaki singkat.

"Hhhmm.", Usagi-san berwajah manyun lagi.

Misaki menaruh makanan mereka di atas meja.

"Itadakimasu!", kata Misaki.

"Itadakimasu.", kata Usagi-san juga dengan suaranya yang berat dan dalam.

_15 menit berlalu..._

Selesai makan, Misaki mengambil semua piring kotor dan Usagi-san menyetel acara TV.

"Yak, selesai sudah pekerjaanku! Sekarang, aku harus mengerjakan PR!", kata Misaki semangat.

Tiba-tiba Usagi-san menarik tangan Misaki dan memeluknya.

"Ad.. Ada apa sih, Usagi-san?", kata Misaki yang susah bernafas karena didekap Usagi-san.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku sesudah makan malam?"

"Si.. siapa yang janji!!??", teriak Misaki.

"Ayo.", kata Usagi-san sambil menarik Misaki

"Noooooooooooo!!!!!", teriak Misaki.

Tanpa berkata ba, bi, bu, be bo, Usagi-san langsung menarik Misaki ke dalam kamar Usagi-san.

Malam ini malam yang pajang sekali.. sigh..

* * *

Yak, chapter pertama selesai!!! ^^

semoga pada ga kapok yah buat baca chapter 2.. hhehe..

di tunggu review-nya yah.. 


	2. Second Day

Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter 2! ^^

capeeee~

ya dah deh, silahkan baca yah..

* * *

_Nii-chan, kemarin hari paling terburuk dalam hidupku. Kemarin aku dipaksa sama Usagi-san untuk melakukan --beep-- dan --beep--_**(terlalu kasar, makanya author sensor! :P)**_. Sekarang semua PR-PR ku baru saja selesai. Semuanya gara-gara "Baka to Idiot Usagi-san"! Dari tadi pagi jam 4 aku sudah sibuk mengerjakan perkerjaan rumah dan PR kuliah ku. Sedangkan "Baka Usagi-san" sedang ngorok alias tidur, _batin Misaki seperti biasanya.

_Sekarang udah jam 7 pagi dan Usagi-san belum bangun, _batin Misaki lagi.

Buru-buru Misaki mengambil panci dan memukul keras panci itu agar Usagi-san terbangun.

Setelah 4x Misaki memukul panci itu, Usagi-san keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah setengah sadar.

"Ohayou.", kata Misaki.

"Ohayou.", jawab Usagi-san pelan dan ngantuk.

"Ini.", kata Misaki sembari menyodorkan telur di atas meja makan.

Usagi-san duduk di meja makan dan Misaki juga duduk di atas meja makan.

"Itadakimasu.", kata mereka berdua secara berbarengan.

_18 menit berlalu..._

Misaki mencuci piring, sedangkan Usagi-san mulai sibuk menulis naskah baru.

Kemudian Misaki mulai melakukan kegiatan seperti ibu rumah tangga: mencuci, menjemur, menyapu, mengepel.

Semuanya sudah biasa Misaki lakukan karena orang tuanya telah tiada sejak ia kecil.

"Usagi-san, aku berangkat kuliah ya!", teriak Misaki.

"Iya.", jawab Usagi-san yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya karena sibuk.

_Hhmm, besok nii-chan datang. Sebaiknya aku membuat kue apa ya? Kue tart? Jangan, terlalu besar. Kue kering? Jangan, nanti keponakan nee-chan batuk-batuk. Kalau begitu, aku buatkan puding saja, _batin Misaki sembari jalan menuju kampusnya.

"Misaki.", panggil Sumi di dalam kelas saat lagi pelajaran.

"Oh, Sumi-senpai. Ada apa?", tanya Misaki.

"Kenapa matamu di bawahnya berwarna hitam seperti panda?", tanya Sumi.

"Oh, ini semua gara-gara Usagi-san.", jawab Misaki sedikit ngomel.

"Hahahaha. Memangnya ada apa?", tanya Sumi lagi.

"Bukan hal besa..." Belum sempat Misaki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kepalanya sudah dilempari buku oleh Kamijou Hiroki.

"Hei, Takahashi! Jangan pernah bicara di tengah pelajaranku!", omel Hiroki.

"Ma, maaf, Kamijou-sensei!", jawab Misaki sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

Sumi hanya menahan tawa melihat temannya dilempari buku oleh Hiroki.

Pelajaran telah usai. Misaki dan Sumi keluar ruangan bersama-sama.

"Misaki, kau tadi mau bicara apa?", tanya Sumi.

"Oh, yang tadi. Aku bilang bukan hal besar, kok.", jawab Misaki singkat.

"Pasti kau diapa-apakan sama Usami-san.", curiga Sumi.

"Tidak kok, benaran, bukan apa-apa.", jawab Misaki sembari tertawa kecil.

Saat Misaki dan Sumi berjalan menuju gerbang, di depan gerbang ada Usagi-san sedang menunggu Misaki.

"Usagi-san, sedang apa kau di sini? Kan sudah ku bilang tidak usah menjemputku.", kata Misaki.

"Selamat siang, Usami-san.", kata Sumi sopan.

"Yak, selamat siang.", jawab Usagi-san acuh.

"Ayo kita pulang.", kata Usagi-san sambil menarik tangan Misaki.

"Hoi, hoi, banyak orang melihat!", kata Misaki setengah panik.

"Biarkan saja.", jawab Usagi-san cuek.

"Bye, Sumi-senpai.", kata Misaki ke Sumi.

"Yak, bye.", jawab Sumi dengan senyum.

Mobil Usagi-san berjalan ke arah apartemen Usagi-san.

"Usagi-san, besok nii-chan kan mau datang. Aku ingin membuatkan mereka puding. Tolong berhenti di depan supermarket dulu.", kata Misaki.

"Mmm.", jawab Usagi-san.

Mereka berdua turun di depan supermarket setelah Usagi-san memarkirkan mobilnya. Mereka belanja cukup banyak barang sampai Misaki keberatan membawa barang-barangnya dan tentu saja Usagi-san yang melihat Misaki keberatan membawa barang-barang itu membantunya. Mereka berdua naik ke mobil lagi dan pulang.

"Usagi-san, makan malamnya kau panaskan sendiri saja ya di oven, soalnya aku harus membuat puding yang banyak.", kata Misaki sambil menaruh belanjaannya di dapur.

"Engga mau.", jawab Usagi-san singkat.

_Orang ini.., _batin Misaki sebal.

"Jadi mau gimana?", tanya Misaki.

"Aku ingin membantumu membuat puding."

"Hah!? Bagaimana dengan naskah-naskah mu?"

"Nanti malam aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

"Tapi kalau Aikawa-san marah bagaimana?", jawab Misaki tidak sabar.

"Tidak boleh ya?", tanya Usagi-san berbisik pelan dengan suaranya yang dalam di telinga Misaki.

Misaki mukanya menjadi merah. "Terserah kau.", kata Misaki singkat. Usagi-san tersenyum melihat lucunya muka Misaki menjadi merah.

Misaki mulai sibuk mengaduk puding di panci, sedangkan Usagi-san membuka bungkusan beberapa puding lainnya. Tak sengaja, Usagi-san menumpahkan sekaligus 2 bungkus bubuk puding di lantai.

"Yah, Usagi-san, jadi tambah kerjaan lagi kan.", kata Misaki.

Misaki menunduk dan membersihkan bubuk-bubuk tersebut. Usagi-san ikut menunduk dan membersihkannya. Usagi-san mencoba menjilat bubuk yang ada di tangannya.

"Manis.", kata Usagi-san singkat.

"Usagi-san, kau seperti anak kecil saja.", jawab Misaki datar.

Misaki berbalik arah dan melajutkan pekerjaannya.

"Misaki.", panggil Usagi-san. Misaki menoleh. Usagi-san memegang dagunya dan menciumnya. Misaki terjatuh di lantai karena kaget. Usagi-san duduk di lantai dan terus mencium Misaki.

"Nnh, U.. Usagi-san!"

Usagi-san berhenti mencium Misaki.

"Bagaimana? Manis kan?", tanya Usagi-san.

Misaki mukanya memerah. _Memang, rasanya manis. Apa karena bubuk puding itu? _pikir Misaki.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan sih? Kita sedang memasak tau!", jawab Misaki gugup.

"Hem." Usagi-san hanya tersenyum melihat uke-nya tersipu malu.

"Misaki.", panggil Usagi-san.

"Apalagi sih?", tanya Misaki yang mukanya masih memerah.

"Ayo sekarang kita mandi bareng.", kata Usagi dengan santainya.

"Bukannya tadi kau baru saja mandi!? Lagipula kenapa harus ngajak-ngajak aku kalau kau hanya mau mandi!?", teriak Misaki.

"Karena badanku keringatan dan sekarang, aku ingin mendekapmu dalam pelukanku.", jawab Usagi-san ringan.

Muka Misaki lagi-lagi memerah.

"Terus apa hubungannya sama mandi?", tanya Misaki.

"Kalau sambil mandi, kan jadi mudah untuk memasukkannya karena terkena air, jadi waktu aku masukin itu ku ke itu mu, maka..." belum selesai Usagi-san berbicara, Misaki memotong, "Hwaaa!! Jangan pakai bahasa yang aneh-aneh!"

Acara masak mereka pun dipenuhi oleh omelan Misaki dan senyuman Usagi-san.

* * *

Nemui(ngantuk).. =.=

Gua buat ini jam 1.45 pagi..

(Pantesan ngantuk, Author rada-rada juga nih)

Ok, makasih yah yang udah mau baca chapter 2 Kodomo!! ^^

**Hiro-san: **"Aozora, masa aku cuman di kasih peran ngomel-ngomel gitu sih?!"

**Aozora: "**Mo gimana lagi? Judulnya kan Junjou Romantica, bukan Egoist. Nanti ada saatnya kau dan Nowaki tampil" (Kalo author kaga males! tehe.. XD)

**Nowaki:** "Hah!? Beneran nih Aozora-chan?! 1000 terima kasih! Nanti tolong sisipin adegan waktu aku sama Hiro-san lagi --beep-- dan --beep-- trus --beep-- yah!"

_Bletak! Dengan suksesnya, buku yang dilempar Hiro-san jatuh tepat ke atas kepala Nowaki._

_  
_**Nowaki: **"Aduh! Hiro-san, sakit."

**Misaki: **" Kamijou-sensei jangan suka lempar buku ke kepala orang. Sakit tau! Masa pacarnya aja di lemparin juga."

_Bletak! Lagi-lagi ada korban hasil karya Hiro-san._

**Aozora:** "Ya udah, jangan berantem dong semuanya!" (sok membela di tengah)

**Aozora: **"Makasih buat readers yah! Jangan lupa baca chapter 3(kalo udah di upload)! Jangan lupa reviewnya yah! ^^"

**Aozora, Misaki, Usagi, Hiroki, Nowaki, Shinobu, Miyagi: **"Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna-san!"


	3. Third Day

Wahahahaha.. (gila gara" kesamber gledek)

Akhirnya, ada juga niat buat nulis chapter 3!!!! (nangis terharu)

Dah ah! Met baca yah! Enjoy! XD

* * *

"Takahashi! Bangun!", teriak seorang pria berusia 35 tahun.

"Hah? Ehm?"

"Takahashi! Apakah pelajaranku begitu membosankan?", tanya sosok tersebut.

"Waahh!! Maaf Miyagi-sensei!", teriak Misaki yang terbangun.

"Takahashi, ikut saya ke ruangan saya sekarang juga.", kata Miyagi.

"Ba, baik.", Misaki berdiri dan mengikuti Miyagi.

"Kenapa kau tertidur di pelajaranku?", tanya Miyagi di ruangan kantornya.

"Maaf sensei, tadi malam saya kurang tidur.", jawab Misaki.

"Makanya, jangan tidur malam-malam. Ya sudah, sekarang ka.."

"Miyagi!" sosok anak SMA menyela kata-kata Miyagi dan masuk ke dalam kantor Miyagi.

"Shinobu! Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya sedang sekolah!?", Miyagi panik dan Misaki kebingungan melihat tingkah Miyagi.

"Sekolahku hari ini pulang cepat karena guru-guru mau rapat. Aku mengganggu kalian?" Shinobu menyipitkan matanya dan melihat Misaki.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengganggu.", jawab Miyagi yang dalam hatinya padahal berkata 'iya'.

"Takahashi, kau kembali ke kelas duluan.", kata Miyagi ke Misaki.

"Baik, sensei." Misaki kembali ke dalam kelas.

"Sumi-senpai, kenapa tidak membangunkan ku?", tanya Misaki dengan nada sedikit mengomel.

"Haha, habisnya aku suka melihat wajah tidurmu, jadi aku keasyikan dan tidak membangunkanmu.", jawab Sumi ringan.

"Sen, senpai..." Misaki yang merasakan hawa tidak enak lebih memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Miyagi memasuki kelas lagi dan pelajaran di mulai lagi. Pelajaran Miyagi berakhir cepat dan sudah waktunya mereka semua pulang.

Seperti biasa, Usagi-san menjemput Misaki.

"Usagi-san, nii-chan sudah datang?", tanya Misaki.

"Belum.", jawab Usagi-san singkat sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Ohh.."

"Kata Takahiro, mereka akan datang jam 18.30."

"Kalau begitu, kita tunggu mereka saja dan makan malam bersama dengan mereka."

"Hmm.", jawab Usagi-san singkat lagi.

Mereka berdua tidak berkata apa-apa lagi selama perjalanan.

Misaki yang sudah sampai rumah sibuk memasak, sedangkan Usagi-san sibuk dengan naskah novelnya.

Bel apartemen Usagi-san berbunyi.

Misaki yang mendengar suara bel tersebut langsung menuju pintu masuk apartemen Usagi-san karena senang.

"Nii-chan! Nee-chan!", teriak Misaki yang kesenangan.

"Wah, Misaki. Kau sudah bertambah tinggi yah.", kata Manami sambil menepuk pundak Misaki.

"Iya dong nee-chan. Tidak mungkin kan aku bertambah pendek." Misaki tersenyum.

"Haha, siapa tahu kau tambah pendek, bukannya tambah tinggi." ledek Takahiro.

"Mana mungkin!", kata Misaki.

"Ohh, Takahiro! Kau sudah datang.", tiba-tiba Usagi-san datang.

"Wah, Usagi, sudah lama yah kita tidak bertemu.", kata Takahiro.

"Iya. Bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Usagi-san.

"Baik-baik saja."

"Ayo masuk. Jangan berdiri di sini terus.", kata Misaki.

"Nee-chan, ini keponakan nee-chan yah?", tanya Misaki sambil memandang sosok anak laki-laki.

"Oh, iya! Maaf aku belum bilang kapadamu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Misaki tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?", tanya Misaki.

"Namaku Manabu, umurku 14 tahun.", jawab anak tersebut sambil malu-malu.

"Oh, kenalkan, aku Misaki, umurku 19 tahun.", Misaki memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah.

"Kalian sudah makan malam?", tanya Usagi-san.

"Belum, karena kami kemari buru-buru.", jawab Takahiro.

"Kalau begitu, nii-chan, nee-chan, dan Manabu-kun makan di sini saja!", usul Misaki.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa?", tanya Manami.

"Tidak apa-apa.", jawab Usagi-san singkat.

Mereka semua makan bersama.

Manabu yang masih malu-malu hanya diam saja.

"Ada apa, Manabu-kun? Tidak usah malu, Manabu-kun.", kata Misaki.

"Iy, iya!", jawab Manabu dengan muka memerah.

Selesai makan, mereka semua berkumpul dan ngobrol bersama sambil makan puding buatan Misaki dan Usagi-san.

"Usagi, begini, aku punya permintaan kepadamu.", kata Takahiro.

"Ada apa?", tanya Usagi-san yang sedikit penasaran.

"Begini, bolehkah Manabu-kun menginap 2 hari di sini?", tanya Takahiro.

"Ehmm..", Usagi-san berpikir.

"Manabu-kun hanya mempunyai ayah dan ayahnya mau keluar kota. Manabu-kun tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja sendirian di rumahnya. Kami inginnya Manabu-kun tinggal di rumah kami untuk sementara waktu, tetapi Manamiada acara untuk ibu rumah tangga dan aku sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantorku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya di rumahku begitu saja. Maukah kau mengijinkannya tinggal di sini hanya untuk 2 hari?", Takahiro memohon dengan sangat.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya?", tanya Usagi-san.

"Kami sudah mengurusnya.", jawab Manami singkat.

"Ehmm..", Usagi-san berpikir lagi.

"Baiklah.", kata Usagi-san dengan muka yang rada-rada cemberut. Beruntung Takahiro, Manabu, dan Manami tidak melihatnya.

"Oh yah, aku punya kabar gembira!", kata Takahiro dengan muka berbinar.

"Apa?", tanya Misaki penasaran.

"Manami sedang hamil!", kata Takahiro yang kesenangan.

"Wah, selamat yah nee-chan!", kata Misaki yang juga gembira.

"Selamat, Manami-san.", kata Usagi-san.

"Iya, terima kasih.", jawab Manami dengan muka yang gembira.

"Oh, sudah pukul 21.15! Kami pulang dulu yah, Usagi, Misaki, Manabu.", kata Takahiro sembari bangkit dari sofanya.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan yah, nee-chan, nii-chan.", jawab Misaki.

"Jaga diri kalian.", kata Usagi-san.

"Iya, bye.", kata Manami.

Sekarang Takahiro dan Manami sudah pulang. Kini yang ada di ruang tamu hanyalah Misaki, Usagi-san, dan Manabu.

"Ehm, Manabu-kun, karena tidak ada kamar kosong, tidur denganku saja yah.", kaya Misaki sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba terasa ada hawa pembunuh dari Usagi-san(?)

Usagi-san bermuka cemberut lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar yah, Manabu-kun." Misaki menarik tangan Usagi-san dan menjauh dari Manabu.

"Jangan pasang muka cemberut seperti itu! Nanti Manabu ketakutan melihatmu!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak mau cemberut. Laki-laki yang aku sukai tidur dengan laki-laki berumur 14 tahun.", jawab Usagi-san dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Ya ampun, Usagi-san. Kami tidak ngapa-ngapain. Lagipula, dia kan baru berumur 14 tahun. Mana mungkin dia suka dengan sesama jenis!", kata Misaki.

"Bisa saja bukan?", kaya Usagi-san meremehkan kata-kata Misaki.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidur denganku dan Manabu tidur di kamarmu?", usul Usagi-san.

"Tidak mau! Nanti Manabu kira ada sesuatu di antara kita!", Misaki menolak.

"Memang ada sesuatu.", Usagi-san tidak mau kalah.

"Ada!?", teriak Misaki kaget.

Manabu yang sedang makan puding kaget.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya aku tidur dengan Manabu-kun dan kau tidur sendiri.", kata Misaki singkat dan pergi ke arah Manabu.

Usagi-san yang tidak suka dengan keputusan Misaki pergi ke kamarnya.

"Misaki-nii, sepertinya Usagi-san tidak suka denganku.", kata Manabu dengan muka memelas.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Usagi-san memang mukanya seperti itu sejak lahir.", kata Misaki.

"Di mana barang-barangmu?", tanya Misaki.

"Oh, ada di sini.", jawab Manabu sambil mengambil sebuah tas di lantai

"Aku ingin cuci piring dulu. Kau makan saja pudingmu sampai habis yah.", Misaki pun pergi ke dapur.

Manabu yang ditinggal sendiri bermain dengan hp-nya sambil makan puding.

"Manabu, ayo ke kamar! Aku sudah selesai mencuci piring.", Misaki tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Manabu.

"Iya!", Manabu yang kaget langsung dengan cepat menyimpan hp-nya.

"Biar ku bawa barang-barangmu.", tawar Misaki.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa membawanya sendiri.", tolak Manabu malu-malu.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tidur berdua di kamar Misaki dan menunggu esok hari datang.

* * *

Selesai chapter 3.. :D

Akhirnya selesai juga! Fufufu..

Gimana chapter 3-nya? ^^ Semoga kaga kapok yah buat chapter 4.. :)

Thanks yah dah mo baca ini!!! ^^

**Usagi-san:** "Aozora, aku keberatan jika Misaki harus tidur dengan anak kecil seperti dia! Harusnya aku yang pacarnya Misaki tidur dengannya!"

**Aozora: **"Ga bisa! Keputusan udah tetap! Ga bisa dirubah lagi!"

**Manabu: **"Ehh.. Aku tidak apa-apa kok sebenarnya kalo ditinggal di rumah sendirian."

**Aozora: **"Kalo kau tidak jadi tinggal di rumah Usagi-san, judulnya bukan Kodomo lagi dong!"

**Manabu:** "Ma, maaf.." (dengan mata berkaca-kaca)

**Misaki:** "Aozora, jangan terlalu kejam sama anak kecil!"

**Aozora:** "Aku kan hanya mengingatkannya doang."

**Nowaki: **"Iya, jangan terlalu keras sama anak kecil."

**Aozora: **"Ya dah deh, My sweet Nowaki!" (langsung ditimpuk sepatu sama Hiroki)

**Aozora:** "Sakiitt... Keras amet nimpuknya. Huh! Ya dah, makasih buat readers!!!! ^^"

**Aozora, Hiro-san, Nowaki, Usagi-san, Misaki, Shinobu, Miyagi: **Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna-san!


	4. Fourth Day

Yup, yup!

Sekarang chapter 04!!

Met baca!!

---XoX---

"Itadakimasu!"

Pagi itu, Usagi-san, Misaki, dan Manabu makan bersama.

Dari tadi Misaki merasakan hawa yang tidak enak dari Usagi-san.

_Tulalit, tulalit.._

HP Manabu berbunyi dan dengan cepat, Manabu memeriksa isi sms yang diterimanya.

"Manabu-kun, jangan main hp saat sedang makan. Nanti makanan mu cepat dingin lho." nasehat Misaki.

"Baik." jawab Manabu singkat dan malu.

"Aku sudah selesai." Usagi-san membawa piring kotornya ke tempat cucian dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"U, Usagi-san kenapa?" tanya Manabu.

"Funghin nya fubuk." ucap Misaki dengan mulut yang penuh dengan nasi.

"Apa?"

"Maaf. Kataku, mungkin dia sibuk."

"Oh.."

"Ah, sebentar lagi aku kuliah! Harus buru-buru!" Misaki mengangkat piring kotornya dan piring Manabu untuk dicuci.

Misaki bergegas membereskan pekerjaan (ibu) rumah tangganya.

"Manabu-kun, hati-hati yah dengan Usagi-san!" nasehat Misaki.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Manabu ketakutan.

"Errhh, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih, hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja."

"Oh."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi kuliah dulu yah."

"Iya."

"Usagi-san, aku pergi kuliah dulu!" teriak Misaki. Tetapi Usagi-san tidak menjawab.

Misaki pun pergi kuliah.

_Ngapain yah? Bosen! _batin Manabu.

_Tulalit, tulalit.._

_Ah! Ada sms masuk! Dari Kido-san._

Dengan cepat, Manabu membalas sms tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Usagi-san keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku ingin pergi membeli rokok dulu, kau diam-diam di sini." kata Usagi-san ke Manabu.

"Ba, baik!" Manabu berkata dengan kaku.

Usagi-san keluar dari apartemennya. Manabu yang bosan merasakan bahwa ini kesempatannya.

Ia mulai mengitari apartemen Usagi-san yang luas.

Manabu memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ia ingat, kata Misaki ia tidak boleh memasuki ruang tersebut.

Ternyata itu ruang baca. Manabu bingung, kenapa ia tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan tersebut oleh Misaki. Ia mulai melihat-lihat buku di sana. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa ia baca.

Tiba-tiba ia terpaku oleh satu buku. Ia mengambil buku tersebut. Ia membaca judulnya.

"Pure Hearted, karangan Akikawa Yayoi." ucap Manabu pelan.

Ia mulai membuka lembar pertama. Pertamanya, ia membaca dengan biasa saja. Saat sedang pertengahan, tangannya tiba-tiba bergetar. _Membeku..._

Dari belakang Manabu muncul Usagi-san. Manabu yang kaget berteriak. _Arrrgghhh!!!!!_

"Jangan berisik, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Usagi-san.

"Ak, aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat." jawab Manabu gugup.

"Err, Usagi-san, bolehkah aku meminjam buku ini?" tanya Manabu sambil menunjuk buku 'Pure Hearted'.

"Kau.." Usagi-san terdiam sejenak. "..suka buku itu?"

Manabu mengangguk dengan keras.

"Iya! Aku suka sekali!!!" mata Manabu bersinar.

_YaoiFanBoy.._ batin Usagi-san.

"Wah, Usagi-san punya banyak sekali buku karangan Akikawa Yayoi! Usagi-san penggemarnya yah?" tanya Manabu blak-blakan.

"Bukan, akulah yang mengarangnya. Akikawa Yayoi itu pen name-ku." jawab Usagi-san yang gak kalah blak-blakan nya.

Mata Manabu tambah bersinar dan ada beberapa bintang di dalam matanya. _Criiingg._

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu?" Manabu memohon dengan sangat.

".... Iya." jawab Usagi-san sedikit kaget.

==^.^==

"Aku pulang." Misaki memasuki pintu apartemen Usagi-san. _NOTE: Usagi-san tidak menjemput Misaki karena Manabu tidak bisa dibiarkan sendirian di apartemen Usagi-san._

"Selamat datang." Usagi-san berkata datar.

"Selamat datang, nii-san!!" kata Manabu dengan nada yang riang sekali.

Misaki langsung merasakan ada yang mencurigakan. Ia mempunyai perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Manabu-kun, tumben kau bersuara keras seperti ini." Misaki kebingungan.

"Iya, tadi aku dipinjami buku yang bagus oleh Usagi-san!" jawab Manabu dengan riang.

"Oh, buku apa?" tanya Misaki sembari tersenyum.

"Buku ini!!!" teriak Manabu sambil memberikan buku tersebut ke Misaki.

Misaki langsung membeku melihat cover novel BL yang dipegang Manabu.

"USAGI-SAN!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP MANABU-KUN!!??" suara Misaki menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa ke Manabu, ia sendiri yang mengambil buku itu."

"Memangnya itu benar, Manabu-kun!?" tanya Misaki ke Manabu.

"Iya! Bukunya bagus sekali lho! Dan ternyata, Usagi-san pengarangnya! Beruntung sekali aku ini!!" Manabu kegirangan dan Misaki langsung merasa lemas.

"Nii-san pernah baca ini?" tanya Manabu riang.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU PERNAH BACA BUKU SEPERTI ITU!" Misaki teriak.

"Ma, maaf.." sekarang wajah Manabu seperti ingin menangis.

"Wah!! Aku bukannya memarahimu! Maafkan aku!" Misaki panik sendiri.

"Tidak baik memarahi anak kecil." Usagi-san berkata dengan nada datar.

"Berisik!" Misaki berteriak ke Usagi-san.

"Hah, ada-ada saja. Aku ingin membuat makan malam dulu." Misaki akhirnya menyerah dalam berdebat dan mulai memasak.

Usagi-san sibuk menonton, sedangkan Manabu membaca novel BL Usagi-san sambil membalas sms yang dikirim ke HP-nya.

_Nii-chan, kenapa hidupku dikelilingi orang aneh terus yah? Apakah ini yang namanya... karma?_ batin Misaki lemas.

---XoX---

Hah! Akhirnya selesai chapter 4!

Thanks yg dah mo baca n review dunk..

Hihihihi~ (tawa kunti)

**Shinobu: **"Curang!"

**Aozora: **"Curang napa?"

**Shinobu: **"Masa aku dan Miyagi tidak dimunculkan di wawancara chapter 2 dan 3!?"

**Aozora: **"Oh, yah, sorry deh!"

**Shinobu: **"Tidak ada kata maaf untukmu!"

**Aozora: **"Jadi mesti gimana donk? Kau mau aku untuk berbuat apa?(pasang tampang uke)"

**Shinobu: **"Jadi budakku 3 tahun!"

Author langsung nimpuk Shinobu pake kulkas. (Gantian, Author di geplak Shinobu FC)

**Miyagi: **"Orang-orang bermasalah."

**Aozora dan Shinobu: **"Siapa yang bermasalah!? Lu kali yang bermasalah!!" (pasang muka galak yang udah diasah 100 tahun) (Miyagi pingsan)

*ya dah ah, makasih yah readers! jangan kapok buat baca chapter 5! The Last Chapter!*  
**  
Aozora, Shinobu, Miyagi, Nowaki, Hiroki, Usagi-san, Misaki: **"Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!"


	5. Fifth Day

Junjou Romantica chapter terakhir.. :D

Akhirnya selesai juga~

Sekarang Ao-chan mo fokus ke Naruto dulu ah!!

--XoX--

Hari itu Misaki sedang tidak kuliah. Ia hanya di rumah saja bersama Manabu dan Usagi-san.

Manabu sedang sibuk membaca novel BL sambil membalas sms di HP-nya.

Usagi-san sedang nonton TV.

Misaki sedang menjemur baju.

Misaki merasa sangat ganjil melihat pemandangan seorang anak seumuran Manabu suka membaca novel BL, apalagi ia cowo!

Misaki yang penasaran dengan Manabu cepat-cepat menyelesaikan jemurannya.

"Hei, Manabu-kun." panggil Misaki yang sudah selesai menjemur pakaian.

"Ehm?" Manabu menjawab, tetapi pandangannya tetap ke arah novel tersebut.

"Err, sebenarnya, apa sih bagusnya novel itu? Kenapa kau membaca itu terus dari kemarin?" tanya Misaki.

"Aku memang suka buku seperti ini sejak dulu, bahkan aku punya banyak koleksi buku seperti ini di rumahku!" jawab Manabu senang.

Misaki kembali membeku.

"Ak, aku ingin membuatkan makan siang dulu." Misaki yang tidak dapat berkata apa-apa pergi ke dapur.

Usagi-san mengikuti Misaki ke dapur.

Misaki sedang mengupas bawang di dalam dapur.

Tiba-tiba Usagi-san memeluknya.

"Usagi-san! Apa sih yang sedang kau lakukan!?" omel Misaki.

"Aku sedang memelukmu." jawab Usagi-san.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Ngapain kau memelukku!? Bagaimana kalau Manabu-kun melihat!?" tanya Misaki panik.

"Tidak akan, ia sedang sibuk membaca novel-ku." jawab Usagi-san singkat.

"Engga!! Lepasin ga!?" teriak Misaki.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Manabu muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"EH!!!??" teriak Misaki kaget.

Manabu sadar dan mukanya memerah.

"Ma, maaf aku mengganggu." Manabu buru-buru berlari.

"Bukan! Ini cuman salah paham!" Misaki menarik tangan Manabu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah mengganggu kalian!" muka Manabu memerah dan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang cuman salah paham!" teriak Misaki.

"Tidak salah paham kok." kata Usagi-san singkat.

"Diam!!" teriak Misaki lagi.

Manabu tetap menunduk malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi. Kalau sudah tau ya tidak apa-apa." kata Usagi-san.

"Aku juga ingin mengaku sesuatu." Manabu mukanya memerah dan menundukkan mukanya lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Misaki bingung.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku sedang pacaran dengan temanku dan ia cowo." Manabu mengaku.

"APA!?" teriak Misaki.

_Anak-anak jaman sekarang, _batin Misaki.

Usagi-san langsung memeluk Misaki, ia takut Manabu menyukai Misaki.

"Dia orangnya baik, tampan, dan juga perhatian." aku Manabu.

"Jadi, dari kemarin kau sms-an terus bersama pacarmu?" tanya Usagi-san.

"I, iya!" Manabu mukanya memerah lagi.

"Namanya Kido-san. Tapi tolong jangan beri tahu ke semua orang! Soalnya aku ingin sekali memberitahu ke semua orang bahwa aku pacaran dengan Kido-san, tetapi kalau semua orang tahu, bisa-bisa aku dikatai terus."

_Pantas ia suka dengan novel BL, _batin Misaki.

"Apa boleh buat!" Misaki menarik nafas yang panjang.

"Baik, kami tidak akan memberitahu ke siapapun." jawab Misaki ramah.

Muka Manabu riang gembira kembali.

Tiba-tiba suara bel berbunyi.

"Itu pasti nee-chan dan nii-chan!" kata Misaki sambil berlari menuju pintu masuk apartemen Usagi-san.

"Hai! Kami ke sini untuk menjemput Manabu-kun." kata Manami.

"Oh, dia ada di sana dengan Usagi-san." kata Misaki ramah.

"Oh, Manami dan Takahiro. Kalian ingin makan dulu?" tanya Usagi-san.

"Tidak usah, Usagi. Kami sudah cukup merepotkan kalian kemarin lusa. Lagipula, setelah ini kami akan pergi makan." kata Takahiro.

"Ayo kita pulang, Manabu." kata Manami riang.

"Baik!" jawab Manabu.

"Bye, Misaki, Usagi-san!" teriak Manabu.

"Bye.." jawab Misaki tersenyum sedangkan Usagi-san hanya tersenyum.

Kini tinggal mereka berdua saja yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Jadi.." kata Usagi-san dan ia langsung menggendong Misaki.

"Wah! Usagi-san! Turunkan aku!" teriak Misaki.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah menahan dari kemarin untuk tidak bersama-mu." jawab Usagi-san tenang.

"Aku tidak mau!!!" teriak Misaki lagi.

"Harus mau." jawab Usagi-san santai.

"Tidaaakk!!" teriak Misaki.

Akhirnya Usagi-san pun menggendong Misaki masuk ke dalam untuk --ehem, ehem-- urusan bisnis.

--XoX--

Gimana Junjou Romanticanya?

Jelek yah?

Hhe, selesai juga akhirnya.. :)

Ngantuk nih gara-gara minum obat.

Sekian dulu yah! ^^

Thanks for ur attention n please review! onegai? :)


End file.
